


Love (or A Heart)

by Gamerright



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Headcanon, Though its really just a thought, musings, no characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerright/pseuds/Gamerright
Summary: ...“Do you hate what they’ve done to you?”I laugh and you look at me in confusion.Hate who? My comrades, my people, or you?...A musing or a conversation between a human and a nation. Kinda written in poem form, though it doesn't really rhyme.





	Love (or A Heart)

You ask,

“Do you have a heart?”

I’d like to say that I do.

Then, you ask,

“Do you hate what they’ve done to you?”

I laugh and you look at me in confusion.

Hate who? My comrades, my people, or you?

“The other Nations. They are the ones who did this to you, right? Aren’t you angry? Aren’t you upset?”

Upset at what? This is our nature, to protect our people in our name or go to war trying.

Us, Nations, we’ve lived a long life of hurt and sorrow, but we don’t hate one another.

Wars, disease, famine, destruction, creation,

We’ve been through it all.

We have betrayed one another, hurt one another, killed one another,

But we don’t hate each other.

It is in a Nation's nature to love their people unconditionally and the same goes for our kind.

We fight, we destroy, we conquer one another.

But that is our true nature.

“You love them? Even after all they’re done?”

Nations… do not have the same definition of love as humans do.

“So you don’t have a heart. You can’t feel as a normal human would, so you use ‘nature’ to hide behind it all.”

In a sense, we feel a lot more than a human does.

Our people and our land is our heart, without them, we would be nothing.

Our kind, Nation-kind, is the rest, the whole body and all of it’s important parts. 

Each battle, each catastrophe, each declaration of war is done for each other.

We know in our hearts that we cannot coexist peacefully.

Such as the body would hurt if one part of it wasn’t functioning properly.

We declare war, and hurt each other to remind ourselves of our purpose.

In the midst of battle, we may gravely wound one another 

Or we may kill each other.

But we still care, 

Even the culprit who drew the sword, gave the order, or pulled the trigger,

We will still mourn for our kin.

And we mourn for the lives lost in such a battle.

Human’s natural instinct is ambition and destruction.

They destroy in order to create a better life for themselves and the ones they love,

Such is the same for Nations.

We do not feel love like humans do,

But we do have a heart.

Our heart is our people.

And our survival is our kin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea based on Nations nature. I read that Personifications personalities could change so I thought about how they might view each other with these changes and this is the result.


End file.
